To catch a thief
by Andette Marie
Summary: A Victorian period retelling of chapter 1.
1. All things have their morning

This is a short story following chapter 1 in the manga, in which Serena and Darien live in London at the end of the 19th century.

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "To catch a thief".

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - All things have their morning

For as long as she could trace back in time, Serena Tsukino had felt like somewhat of a bumpkin. She was not particularly bothered by it, though her lack of skill in playing the pianoforte, painting or embroidering had caused her mother the occasional grief. After all, such accomplishments were essential to a young woman on the marriage market. Serena was not even frustrated by her less than faint grasp on history and geography. And the less said about her mathematical abilities, the better. She was a woman possessed of a candid disposition and had long accepted that her cheerfulness was her most redeeming quality.

Little could she guess that the day her life would turn onto an unexpected path would start in the ordinary fashion – with her awaking late. Her small bedside alarm clock had pointlessly sung at the appointed hour. What Serena lacked in skills and grace, she could compensate in sheer stubbornness. She most stubbornly disliked rising early and that was a flaw that not even the North London Collegiate School could hope to cure. As a student in the ever more celebrated independent day school for girls, her responsibilities were numerous and, to her, onerous.

Her anguished scream was heard all the way to the breakfast room. Some might have doubted that it came from such a small person, but the household had become quite accustomed to it.

'I am late! Oh, mother, why did you not wake me?' That too was a common complaint in the early morning. Irene Tsukino shrugged and continued perusing the Gazette. It seemed like the newspaper, along with the general public, had become increasingly interested in the identity of the mysterious Venus. Her peers saw her as a goddess, the mastermind behind catching the town's thieves, and none were more grateful than the ladies who had had their jewels returned to them. After all, it was so tedious to part with one's diamonds if it meant having to buy new ones and endure fittings for an adequate new wardrobe. To Irene, this woman was nothing more than a vigilante.

'I am leaving, mother!' The loud voice gave Irene a start this time. Perhaps it was time she started attending to the various household matters.

Serena had once learned that young women must never run and as such had perfected the art of the elegant glide. Indeed, there was a certain presence to a person who could go as fast as a trot and not actually run. Such a talent required enormous concentration when wearing a dress and sometimes led to unfortunate accidents, such as tripping on one's own feet or even worse, innocent passersby.

'Oh, dear, why does morning always have to come so soon? I wish I could have slept more! I do not want to go to scho ̴' The sound of Serena's fall startled some of the shop owners on the street, though none were so willing to help as to leave their patrons. The image even gave some of them a few good laughs.

'Well, that was more painful than usual. I must have stepped on something.' It appeared that a lovely cat had become the casualty of her haste. 'I do beg your pardon! I hope I did not hurt you', Serena murmured as she picked up the small creature. 'I must say, I like the looks of you.' Her quiet compliment was rewarded with a pathetic little meow. 'Well, now, it seems as though you have recovered.' Serena stopped her musings and stared fascinated at the cat. The creature sported a very shiny black fur, with a small golden tuff on its forehead shaped as a quarter moon, giving it an unnervingly exotic appearance. Only as a lady hurried past did Serena remember her current plight.

'Oh, God, I do not have time for this now! I will be scolded!' Her shriek and elegant glide only left a perplexed feline behind.

* * *

Authors's note (Wiki inspired):

*North London Collegiate School, opened in 1850, is generally recognized as UK's first school for girls.

*Small alarm clocks became popular in the late 1870's; Seth Thomas Clock Company was granted a patent in 1876 for a small bedside alarm clock.

*_The London Gazette _claims to be the oldest surviving English newspaper.


	2. A hungry stomach cannot hear

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or"To catch a thief".

Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 2 – A hungry stomach cannot hear

The morning bell rang just as Serena arrived at the school gate. She desperately wished she had some kind of excuse for justifying her tardiness, be it a fire in the kitchen, a flood in her private chambers or a plague of locusts in the back garden. Not that Serena would have been expected to do something if any such disaster occurred, but one never knew how the shock of it would affect her delicate nerves. If she milked her sorrows just right, she could be excused from lessons for as long as a week.

None of it mattered, of course, as Serena passed the great entrance. The hall was pleasantly quiet, though just moments before it had been filled with young women exchanging the latest on-dits and fashion plates, their bright morning dresses and ribbons in blunt contrast with the bleached walls. The classroom door loomed at the end of the East wing and Serena tried to remember how the morning sun lit her small corner desk. It was her little escape, for she knew that her transgression would be punished.

'Miss Tsukino, you are late again!' The teacher's voice was more resigned than upset, which greatly confused Serena. Miss Haruna always spoke in a quiet tone rumored to make even the loftier peers quake and it never failed to send shivers down Serena's spine and freeze her limbs.

'As I will not have you disturb our lesson, you may wait in the hall until we are done. Besides, some self-reflection is in order in your case, Miss Tsukino.' Her expression broke no refusal, but Serena was more relieved than upset. This was by far the lightest punishment she had ever received and therefore decided not to question whichever benevolent god had made it possible. Thoughts such as "How dare she make me stand out in the hall?" did not even cross her mind. Excusing herself with the curtsey she had been denied upon entering inside the classroom, Serena softly closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

Her pocket watch ticked delicately and the almost frantic movement of the seconds hand made Serena uncomfortably aware of the sensation starting in the pit of her stomach. Hunger was a feeling she simply could not abide and it had always been a trying experience to follow proper etiquette where meals were concerned. In fact, she was quite sure she had disregarded the rules more times than anyone could count. One more could not possibly matter. Serena pulled out the large cheese sandwich from her pouch, an item that Cook had been specifically instructed to make and that she never failed to grab on her way out to school, tardiness being in no way a hindrance.

'Miss Tsukino, what do you think you are doing? It is because of such mischief that you receive terrible test scores. It perplexes me how you manage so well in the end of the day appraisal, but completely fail the semester ones.' Serena had not heard the classroom door open. The teacher's frown had been growing darker with each word and as always when she was truly upset, her enunciation had become slower and more precise, until her accent was clipped and cutting.

'You may come in now and take your paper. I will deal with you accordingly tomorrow, do not dare be late!' The last sentenced was both a warning and a promise. Serena knew that her fate had been decided and it was not to be a kind one. All she could do was take her seat and not get lost in her fantasies when the lesson continued.

* * *

Author's note:

*The common way of testing students in the 19th century was to evaluate their knowledge at the end of the day; corporal punishments were considered normal, both for boys and girls.

*A fashion plate was an illustration demonstrating the highlights of fashionable styles of clothing and was extremely popular in the 19th and 20th century.

*In the Victorian era, pocket watches were ubiquitous and worn by women as well.

*The sandwich became popular in the 18th century and is attributed to John Montagu, the 4th Earl of Sandwich.


	3. Their colours speak

Happy reading and don't be shy about reviewing;)

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "To catch a thief".

* * *

Chapter 3 – Their colours speak

As the school day came to an end, an orderly row of young women departed from the North London Collegiate School. They kept their tones hushed and their expressions serene, while their conversations were breaming with excitement.

'Serena, how did you do on your test?' She had dreaded hearing that question during the entire day and even more so when she knew miss Melvina Taylor would be the one to ask. There was something about a good student who liked to flaunt her achievements that quite incensed Serena. Melvina was a decent sort of character most of the times, but this was not to be one of them.

'I actually did not study for this test at all, I was busy playing with my siblings. But this test was a game as well, simple indeed!' Serena thought unkindly, and not for the first time, that her smug smile gave her an owlish appearance. She decided to disregard the unseemly boast and address the original question.

'I did somewhat better than last semester, though it seems I still managed to fail. Oh, Molly, how did you do?'

Miss Molly Baker was walking alongside them and had been paying close attention to the exchange. Serena had always thought the girl pretty and smart, with the most perfect manners anyone could wish for. She was grateful for the friendship extended to her since the beginning.

'I did just fine, thank you. I must say, Serena, I just cannot believe you. How could you start on your lunch so early in the day? That was certainly uncivilized of you!' Her chiding words were belied by the mirth in her Scottish brogue. 'And you, Melvina, are quite vexing, treating this like a game! Why do you have to be so clever and outrank me yet again? You are such a jewel!' This last was said in a whining tone that drew giggles all around.

'Speaking of jewels, I heard that another jewellery store was robbed just nearby. There have been a lot of such thefts lately,' Molly elatedly added. She had a peculiar fascination for ghastly gothic novels and deprived much pleasure from lurid tales.

'It seems that Venus has been catching the criminals behind them.' Melvina found mysteries equally alluring and was an avid collector of material from the Gazette.

'Who is that?' Serena's innocent question stopped the members of the walking party. As she had a tendency of living in her own world and overlooking the happenings of daily life, no one was actually amazed at her ignorance.

'She is very well-known. She is a beautiful goddess of love and justice. Furthermore, all the newspapers rave about her and she is regarded with admiration in the city. Everyone knows about her! Rumour has it that she is actually an agent with special privileges within the Police,' Melvina recited with great solemnity.

'Well, I quite understand wanting to rob a jewellery store. Being surrounded by all the beautiful sparkling gems makes me long for a diamond ring,' was what Molly needed to add. One would never normally imagine she had a materialistic streak running straight through her heart.

'Is it not your family business that is competing with Garrad on the sale of diamonds?' Serena was not especially partial to the stones, preferring the brightness of rubies to their glitter.

'Indeed, since papa has started extended his importing business to Africa, the store has been doing quite well. I am going to inspect the new arrivals today, would you like to join me?' Molly was not adverse to a bit of boasting and bragging herself.

'We would be most pleased to do so,' was the grateful reply.

The shop in Mayfair was strategically placed between a renowned modiste and a hat maker with the distinct purpose of catching the eye of the ladies passing between the two stores. After all, the perfect toilette would not be complete without the final touch, a sparkling jewel. The impeccable windows only gave a glimpse of the understated and elegant interior, but Serena felt as though she was falling through the rabbit hole. The people looking at the jewellery cases resembled odd anthropomorphic creatures and their frenzied inspection of the colourful gems was nearly contagious.

'Mama has been working hard at attracting new patrons. I am delighted to find she has succeeded beyond expectation.' Though Molly tried to sound convincing, her voice lacked strength. Something was definitely not right, however Serena did not have the time to inquire when her friend's mother approached them with a patently fake smile on her face.

'Darling, I am so happy you came. Show your friend our store and ensure she receives an appropriate discount should she decide to purchase anything.' Her eyes gleamed with an unholy light and made Serena break contact and fuss with her gloves.

'Actually, if you will excuse me, I am expected at home. I will return some other day to admire the jewellery. Molly, I would be happy to call on you tomorrow.' Her rushed speech left no space for protests and she managed to escape before her companions could get a word in.

The noise of the street assailed Serena as she exited the crowded room and her senses were overflowing. Oddly enough, the murky sky and the unmistakable smell of the city comforted her. She could not explain to herself why she had felt such a strong urge to leave the place, she only knew that her irritation had been steadily growing until her nerves were scrapped raw.

Maybe it had been the shock of the day or maybe it had been the thought that papa would never concede to reward her with one of those jewels when she had been so undeserving. Whatever the reason, Serena pulled the letter she had received from miss Haruna in the morning from her reticule. She knew the teacher's poisonous words would cause a renewed argument regarding the suitability of her attending school. In a fit of unusual temper, she balled the paper in her fist and threw it over her shoulder, only to hear an unexpected noise.

* * *

Author's note:

*Merry Shelly's "Frankenstein" and Bram Stoker's "Dracula" are some of the gothic novels that met with great success in the era.

*Garrad proclaims to be the oldest jewelry store in the world.

*The diamond rush that began in South Africa in the second half of the 19th century flooded the market with gems.

*"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll was published in 1865.


	4. It is only at the first encounter

We have finally arrived at one of my favourite parts in the manga. Please enjoy ;)

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "To catch a thief"

* * *

Chapter 4 – It is only at the first encounter

For as long as he could trace back in time, Darien Shields had been searching for his past. He had not simply misplaced it in his old coat pocket or the confused dimness of youthful revelries, nor had he forgotten some mortifying childhood happening that his nurse held over his head. Darien had no recollections of either himself before his sixth birthday or of the parents that had died on that day. His life had begun the moment he awakened and stared at a light green ceiling in a vaguely familiar room, his body battered and his forehead throbbing. He did not understand how he knew it, but Darien was certain that he would regain his lost memories once he would find a precious jewel called the Silver Crystal.

With the passing of the years, Darien had learned to hide his weakness behind a mask of perfect amiability. He became a man generally regarded with excessive goodwill, his faultless manners and speech inducing marriage fantasies in more than one lady's dreams. Alas, Darien was similarly benevolent to men and women alike, and no one could accuse him of being partial to any particular person. Being as rich as Croesus had not only favoured his social standing, but also disguised his interest in exquisite stones as a collector's fancy.

Darien had persisted, though his quest for the Silver Crystal had been long and tenuous and more often than naught resulted in black disappointment. He knew the end was nearer and felt in his very cells that the latest lead, a fairly new jewellery shop in Mayfair, would change his life. He did not know just how right he was. Darien decided that his first visit to the store should be made in the guise of his own personage, a young man just returning from a night of entertainment in the town, his evening attire irreproachably fashionable.

The closer he got to the store, the more difficult it became to maintain an even pace and an outward calm, so much so that he could not help a sigh of relief when the store front was in his sights. A young woman exited the establishment just as he reached it. Darien only got a glimpse of a severely buttoned blouse and mannish jacket, plain dark blue skirts that gave the appearance of a uniform, before his forehead was hit with a ball of paper. He could not help his look of bewilderment – she had actually carelessly thrown the projectile over her shoulder after all – and the words spilling from his mouth sounded more caustic than intended.

'That hurt! Are you planning on inflicting a lump on my head as well?' Darien blamed his juvenile response to the tension drawing every muscle in his body taut. He had never done something as imbecilic as addressing a female on the street and, even worse, mocking her hair, as unusual as it was. Intending to apologize, he picked up the offending paper from the ground and smoothed it between his palms. A quick glance revealed that it was a letter addressed to whom he assumed were the young woman's parents, criticizing her academic performance.

'It appears you need to apply yourself to your studies, Miss Dumpling Head!'

Her face paled and for a moment it looked as if she would respond to this reprimand with more grace than he deserved. Darien could see her drawing her dignity around her like a cloak and defiantly raising her chin in the air. It would have served him right to receive a snub in response to his uncivility. Then again, the sparkle in her eyes made his body thrum with a different kind of tension and he somehow found himself preparing to do battle.

'These are not lumps on my head, they are called dumpling buns and are the very height of fashion. An arse such as yourself should mind his own business!' This time she did turn her nose up and serenely walked away from him, as though she had not used a word unfit for a lady's speech. A flummoxed Darien stared at her retreating figure and for the first time in his life he could not think of anything – not one thing – to say. An admiring grin, the kind that would have made the woman of the insouciant speech knock her knees together, spread across his face. Darien felt a new sense of purpose coming over him, as though discovering his past and starting on his future were just within grasp.

_This is quite the jewellery store. Were I a gambler, I would bet I will find the Silver Crystal here. _With that thought, he pushed the entrance to the store with every one of his instincts on alert.

* * *

Author's note:

*Up until the early 20th century, the "nurse" position in the household was invariably held by a woman.

*Sir John Herschel coined the word "photography" from Greek in 1839, meaning "drawing with light".

*The study of cell biology dates back from the 17th century.


	5. A game played beautifully by children

As it turns out, yes, it is possible for an operating system to break down twice in six months. Luckily, this chapter had not yet been written, though it took a while to get everything in order again.

Anyway, thank you for reading and please enjoy ;)

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "To catch a thief"

* * *

Chapter 5 – A game played beautifully by children

Serena could not remember a time when she had been more incensed, having never experienced such an assortment of feelings – anger, elation, embarrassment, pride – within such a short exchange. He had been dressed in formal evening wear, the impeccable line of his coat and his polished shoes making her feel dowdier than usual. It was not uncommon to see such specimens at that time of the day, though she had to wonder at the clarity of his speech. The man's words had been appallingly sharp and Serena savoured the feat of holding her own. Dear Lord, she had called him an "arse"! Miss Haruna would be struck with horror and mother would… oh, mother…

She was once again struck by the helplessness of her situation and her mind shuddered in a swirl of thoughts. Serena had in turns fought, pleaded, sulked and begged her parent's permission to attend college and she couldn't remember a sweeter sound than that of them giving in. It had been as if a violent hail storm turned into gentle summer rain, soothing her very soul. Soon all would be lost because of her frustrating inability to employ her mind to even the most menial lessons.

If she were completely honest with herself, an exercise she indulged in often enough, Serena would admit that she could easily outrank Melvina or Molly or any other girl in that school. She just chose not to do so out of sheer frustration – why was she studying history and geography, when she wanted to dwell into trigonometry and Euclidean theory; why was she learning the basis of natural sciences, when she wanted to raise her eyes towards the sky and know all the stars that mankind had discovered, all the craters on the Moon. She kept her longings buried deep in a secret chest inside her heart and remained, as always, the young woman with barely passable manners and embarrassing mathematical skills.

Despondency was not a state she wanted to wallow in and as she made her way on the crowded streets, Serena tried to find a new intent within herself. She had long acknowledged that her battle would be an extended one, perhaps a lifetime struggle against prejudice and small-mindedness. She could not help wondering how the notorious Venus had managed to make catching criminals seem like a frightfully easy task. Just the image of a beautiful woman in a crimson dress, holding lethal daggers was enough to draw a giggle out of herself. That was always a sign of an improving mood and she knew just the thing to ensure it would continue in that manner.

_The Arcade _was not just a lovely toy store, it was a different world where adults and children alike could share the blissfulness of innocence. The wooden horses had so charmingly vivid eyes that many were tempted to give them treats, while the delicately painted yo-yo were famed for inviting all sorts of mischief. Serena loved the blend of bright and muted colours that pleased even the most discerning eye. Even more than that she loved meeting the gentle toy-maker that owned the shop.

'Miss Tsukino, such a pleasure to see you this day. Have you come to see the new additions?' His pleasure and pride showed in his voice and Serena thought once more that he looked quite angelic with his blond hair the colour of the pine wood he so artfully carved.

'You know that I can't resist your selections, Mr Foreman. What am I going to be admiring today?' Mr Foreman's – Andrew's – childlike enthusiasm was contagious and his delighted smile mirrored her own.

'Permit me to present you our latest addition, the indoor quoits! Allow me to demonstrate.'

As the young man proceeded to teach her how to throw the shiny circles, Serena became aware of how soothing Mr Foreman's presence was. She had finally stolen a moment of peace.

That moment must have lasted more than she imagined because she was brought back to the buzzing room by a familiar meowing cry. As she looked down at her feat, she was astonished to be staring into the eyes of an attentive feline.

'Isn't this unexpected, encountering the black cat from this morning. I wonder how it got in here,' Serena mused out loud.

'This cat has been wandering here for the past two or three days.' His mild tone made clear who was responsible for the animal's shiny fur.

'She is rather exquisite, is she not? I do not believe I've ever seen a cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.' The cat met Serena's regard with a steady one of its own, as if she understood that the eyes were doors to the soul and possessed just the right keys to open hers. The effect was unnerving beyond belief.

'I believe I really must return home now,' Serena managed to say.'I thank you for the delightful instruction.'

Mr Foreman barely had time to respond and send his regards to her family before Serena opened the door and for the second time the same day almost went running from a shop.

* * *

Author's note:

*Galileo turned his telescope towards the Moon for the first time on November 30, 1609.

*The first official rules for the game of quoits were printed in April 1881; miniature versions of indoor quoits were played towards the end of the 19th century.

*Northern European women became mostly literate by the end of the 19th century.


	6. Worth more than a pound of friendhsip

Vacation time is over and it's back to the real world. How did you spend your summer holiday? :)

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "To catch a thief"

Enjoy and review ;)

* * *

Chapter 6 – Worth more than a pound of friendship

The walk home was blessedly short, though Serena paid no mind to the imperious façades of the St James residences shadowing her progress. Her distraction did not hinder her pace in the least. She knew her London like she knew the patterns of her embroidered carpet or more fancifully, like she knew her Shakespeare. There was the one line that Serena had whimsically attributed to the city: _Age cannot wither her, nor custom stale her infinite variety. _

As she was unlocking the front door, Serena was greeted by her mother's smiling face, a highly unusual event that made her pause and hesitate while entering, unconsciously straightening her already graceful posture.

'My dear, you are quite late this evening. Was it because of your test? Do tell me the result, after speaking to Melvina earlier I am anxious to hear all about it.' The last was said in a familiarly tense tone. Irene was quite aware that Melvina had, in her opinion, an irritating habit of scoring more than her daughter.

Serena was uncomfortably aware of the letter in her pocket and, even more so, of its content. She wished, not for the first time, that someone had taught Melvina the meaning of discretion. The choice was taken from her when her mother extended a waiting hand and speared her with a commanding look. Serena reluctantly took the offending piece of paper and offered it to her.

As she read miss Haruna's letter, Irene's face became marred with familiarly distressed lines, lines that Serena knew she was responsible for. Her mother's mouth was drawn in a taut, disapproving scowl and Serena could almost see how the words were carving new creases at the corner of her eyes, one for "repeatedly disappointing performances", another for "disrupting influence in class", yet a deeper one for "consider retiring from our prestigious institution". By the time she was finished reading, Irene was shaking with genuine anger.

'I have never understood your interest in attending that school, but I have always assumed that you knew your own mind enough to actually benefit from the experience. It seems I was laboring under a gross misapprehension. If you plan on continuing in the same manner, don't bother to come home after class.'

The two women stared at each other for a moment before Irene turned sharply and headed for the stairs, while Serena stumbled towards the front door. She was deeply hurt by her mother's words and the unfairness of the entire situation. Serena could still remember her first day at the North London Collegiate School and how her entire body had tingled with sparks of excitement. In time, those sparks had burned out one by one, until she had become frozen in a state of uncertainty. She was like a doll whose strings had been cut loose, unmoving and powerless, wondering when she would get a body of her own, wishing she was a good enough little girl.

'You look as if you've done something incredibly stupid. Let me guess, you got yourself expelled from that ridiculous school of yours. I wish I had a sister who was smarter, sheesh!' Serena had not heard her younger brother's approach and his voice gave her a start before the words permeated her foggy thoughts. Samuel had been her staunchest supporter and on any other day she would have accepted his speech as the good-natured teasing it was. Today, though, she was too raw to reply in likewise manner, so she responded in the only other way which was permissible in a siblings relationship.

'Samuel, you are my younger brother, but even so...' She had planned on landing him a smart slap at the back of his head, but was a second too late and hit the door frame instead. Her definitely unladylike howls of pain were almost just as loud as his guffaws of laughter.

By the time her palm stopped throbbing, Serena had regained a modicum of calm. Her mischievous little pest of a brother was long gone as she made her way to her room. Who knew that reaching a standstill in one's life would be so exhausting? The bed looked comfortably alluring and without giving a second thought to her home tasks, disappointments and heartbreak, Serena plunged face down onto her soft pillows, without even bothering to take off her day clothes.

She dreamt of Venus and dark places, of Andrew's gentle smile and another man's mocking smirk. She saw dark cats, with scolding stares and quarter moons on their foreheads. Serena woke with a start when a warm weight settled on her chest and stuck its sharp little claws on her neck.

'What are you doing?' Her yelp was more an expression of her surprise than of physical hurt. In her groggy state, Serena could not understand how the feline had gotten there in her room, though the gentle breeze announced that her window was open. The mysterious cat was watching her with solemn eyes and Serena felt enraptured once again. The events of the day had definitely made her high-strung.

The animal suddenly jumped off the bed and Serena managed to regain her composure. It seemed she had become a cat owner. A wry chuckle escaped her chest. Weren't felines a sign of impeding spinsterhood? An irritated meowing announced that her visitor was in need of attention. The cat was trying to untangle a necklace of sorts from its body. Serena bended and managed to retrieve it while incurring only a minimum number of scratches, but her hiss had nothing to do with the stinging hands. Why was she looking at Molly's necklace?

* * *

Author's note:

*Victorian embroidered carpet compositions included highly illusionistic, 3-dimensional flowers.

*"Antony and Cleopatra" by William Shakespeare was probably performed first in about 1607 at Blackfriars Theatre or the Globe Theatre by the King's Men.

*"The Adventures of Pinocchio" by Italian author Carlo Collodi was published in 1883.


	7. The world outside your head

This chapter should definitely be read with the theme from "Pink Panther" in the background, the anachronism notwithstanding.

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "To catch a thief". Neither "Pink Panther" for that matter.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 7 – The world outside your head

On a full moon night, London's smart public street lighting made the city a much safer place to travel around in. The gas light killed insects too frantic to know better than approach the incandescent orbs. The combined brightness also diminished the inclination to commit criminal deeds in the majority of less law-abiding people. Certainly any burglar worth his salt knew that shadows nurtured the genuine lucrative businesses. As he was in the possession of a sound intellect, Darien Shields was also aware of this fact, though his inclinations were not particularly criminally oriented. For the most part.

Tonight, Darien was grateful for the thick pea soup fog that covered the sky. He'd decided that there was no way in which he'd be able to sneak behind unsavory alleys and try his hand at picking the lock on the jewellery's shop back door. Even if he had the stomach for it, his height and bearing made it impossible for him to hide. So he decided to hide in plain sight. No one would suspect a gentleman walking the streets, carrying a cheery tune after the night's entertainments. No one would bat an eyelash at the said gentleman heading to a Mayfair store. These establishments had privileged customers who could call on their services anytime of the day or night, for that matter.

When he reached the shop door, Darien pretended to lightly knock and calmly wait for some attendant to open. Under the cover of the dim light, he tried his manufactured key in the lock. He'd been very lucky to be able to steal the original from a seller's pocket and a press it into a clay mold, thus creating the pattern for his copy. Or maybe luck had nothing to do with it and he owed his success to the filching lessons he'd taken from a somewhat disreputable acquaintance.

His key was not perfect and it took a few tries until he managed to open the old lever tumbler lock. As he opened the door and entered, he made sure not to disturb the bell hanging over it and secure it in a fixed position. Darien took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness and then carefully made his way to the back room. He knew from his daytime incursion that the front cases displayed the fine, but not outlandishly expensive jewellery. The truly fine pieces were safely locked away.

'We've sold quite a lot of gems today.' The sound of a woman's voice startled Darien. The place was supposed to be empty, he'd had the place watched during the day and knew the exact moment the owners had departed. He silently approached the dark curtain separating the two chambers and wryly reminded himself that eavesdropping was a perfectly legitimate way of gathering information, just as stealing keys was.

'Selling all of these synthetic gems at a bargain price was a deviously marvelous idea. It worked perfectly'. A low masculine laughter accompanied this piece of tiding. It seemed that Darien had stumbled onto something quite interesting. He held his breath, hoping that the felons would further reveal themselves. Amazingly, they did not disappoint.

'Now we can take the rest of the real jewellery too. A shame that what we are looking for is not here'. This last was said with a definitely annoyed undertone.

The fine hairs on the back of Darien's neck prickled. The pair was looking for some kind of jewellery as well. It could be a coincidence, but he very much doubted it. When it came to illicit affairs, there was no such thing as a happenstance and he's learned to follow any lead that had a logical foundation. A jewellery store, fake gems and the search for a different kind of object, the clues did not get more logical than that. He did not have the chance to contemplate his findings. He heard a set of footsteps descending the back stairs, the person not bothering to disguise the noise.

Darien decided he's found quite enough for an evening's work. He needed to assimilate the information he'd gathered and decide on a plan of attack of sorts. For he would be attacking. Just as he was letting himself out the front door and quietly closing it, an impossibly young voice spoke in the dark.

'Mama?'

* * *

Author's note:

*An 1871 New York Times article refers to "London, particularly, where the population are periodically submerged in a fog of the consistency of pea soup...". Smog was a familiar and serious problem in the city from the 19th century to the mid 20th century.

*Double acting' lever tumbler locks were invented in 1778 by Robert Barron of England and are still currently used today.

*Numerous claims of diamond synthesis were documented between 1879 and 1928; most of those attempts were carefully analyzed but none were confirmed.


	8. The quiet voice at the end of the day

Dear reader, I did not realise that the story had come to an end until I started writing this chapter. Thank you for sticking by it and reading my very first story ever (bet you could tell, huh?). Hopefully, I will be able to start on an original plot soon, so see ya around!

P.S.: Don't miss the part after the usual Author's note ;)

I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "To catch a thief"

Happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter 8 – The quiet voice at the end of the day

The seat of the hansom cab Serena had hired was not designed to invite passengers to relax. It might have done it at some point in its humble beginnings, but the reminiscent odours of its previous users efficiently obliterated any soporific effects that the ride might have had. Just as well that Serena was too preoccupied with other matters to consider resting. Try as she might, she could not regret her decision to leave home at such a late hour, no matter how infuriated her parents would be when she returned.

Serena wondered if she could blame her impulsiveness on the cat. Somehow, she thought not. Even mentioning that the feline had urged her to don the identity of a warrior of justice would land her straight into Bedlam. Her family could certainly not bear the scandal. And it was not the truth, afterall, even if she had taken the cat on her little adventure. Staring at the necklace, she had been assailed by the most peculiar feeling that she needed to be at Molly's side and render her assistance. She was not quite sure why her friend would require anything of her, though she could almost hear Molly's voice screaming 'Help! Someone help me!' Maybe she should worry about herself, people's voices inside one's head were also grounds for Bedlam.

As she paid the driver, Serena could not help noticing how still the shop seemed from the street. She remembered Molly's complaints about her parents often working late into the night and burning the midnight oil, quite literally. Now everything was eerily dark. With a deep breath, she made her way to the front entrance, only to realise as she got there that the door was not closed. Just a sliver ajar, and that was one sliver too much. Her heart pounding in her chest, the cat in her arms, Serena pushed and entered the front room. Even in the near blackness, she could see that the glass cases stood opened, bare of the beautiful jewels she had seen earlier in the day. She hurried past the empty cabinets, a dreadful suspicion in her mind.

'Help! No, mama!' Dear Lord, it was Molly, her small, frightened voice scarecely carrying past the curtain.

'I'm not your "mama". Your mama is dying of starvation in the basement now!' The woman took great pleasure in yanking the young woman by the hair. Serena decided she could not stand by and just watch like a spineless twit.

'Let go of Molly, you ugly monster!' Even as she uttered the words, Serena was aware that it wasn't her most brilliant line yet. They did, though, have an effect on the villain holding her friend. The woman turned, her mouth agape. Her eyes were crazed and she was so vibrating with so much tension that she seemed a moment away from shattering.

'Who the hell are you?', she snarled in a vicious voice.

'I?' Temporarily at a loss, Serena could only stammer as her gaze fell on the cat her feet and the peculiar marking on her fur. 'I am Moon!' That was decisively even sillier than her previous line.

'Moon? Never heard of you!' In a sudden flurry, the woman slapped Molly and pushed her towards the wall. Her body fell listlessly on the floor and for a moment Serena was not sure if she was breathing until she saw a small movement. She did not have the time to be relieved, though, the villain's eyes fell on her.

'I will kill you!' she screeched as she grabbed Serena by the throat. Serena knew a moment of pure dread when the cold hands closed on her slender windpipe. She struggled, but darkness beckoned at the edges of her sight and her body became weak, she tried to gasp and couldn't draw enough air.

'What are you doing? Fight her!' The man could have been addressing either of them, yet it gave Serena the opening she needed. Her fingers curled and in a quick movement, she delivered a blow to the solar plexus that would have done her brother Sam proud, and her opponent crumpled in a heap.

Blessed air returned to her lungs and with it, a certain bewilderment. She felt faint and disoriented. Strong hands suddenly grabbed her and yanked her upright.

'Run, the police is on its way!' If she had been bewildered before, now Serena was certain that the evil woman had somehow managed to crack her skull without her realising. She was being dragged towards the rear exit by the same man who had insulted her before, the man with the mocking words and the laughing eyes. It wasn't until they were outside that she stopped and took reposition of her body. She socked him on the arm, and even if her blow lacked strength, he released her without further prompt.

'Before you start screaming like a banshee, you need to know that I was helping your friend. I managed to incapacitate the woman' accomplice and was coming back for her when you burst in.' His speech was calm enough, but his breathing betrayed his agitation.

'I was not about to start screaming', she said with a disdainful little sniff. 'Why should I believe you, in any case?', she asked and threw him a piercing glare.

'You have no reason to and no reason not to', he said with a little frown. 'I can only show you the evidence of the thefts I have uncovered and beg for your help to find the Silver Crystal', he added fiercely.

Serena was not sure what was the proper etiquette in such a situation. She was alone with a handsome stranger in a back alley in the middle of the night. She had just fought for her life and was now looking into the worried face of a man sprouting something about thieves and crystals. And all her mind could think was 'Finally!'. Finally, a purpose to her bleak existence. Serena had found her match.

'Perhaps you should begin by introducing yourself, sir'. And with that, she dove right into madness.

* * *

Author's note:

*Hansom cabs enjoyed immense popularity as they were fast, light enough to be pulled by a single horse and were agile enough to steer around horse-drawn vehicles in the notorious traffic jams of nineteenth-century London.

*Founded in 1247, the Bethlem Royal Hospital (nicknamed Bedlam) is Europe's first and oldest institution to specialise in mental illnesses.

*Peel's Metropolitan Police Act was passed by Wellington's government in 1829 as a political compromise, the Act applying only to London.

* * *

Chapter titles origins:

1\. "Not the day only, but all things have their morning." French proverb

2\. "A hungry stomach cannot hear." Jean de la Fontaine

3\. "These gems have life in them: their colours speak, say what words fail of." George Elliot

4\. "It is only at the first encounter that a face makes its full impression on us." Arthur Schopenhauer

5\. "Time is a game played beautifully by children." Heraclitus

6\. "An ounce of blood is worth more than a pound of friendship." Spanish proverb

7\. "There's nothing like eavesdropping to show you that the world outside your head is different from the world inside your head." Thomas Wilder

8\. "Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying 'I will try again tomorrow'. " Mary Anne Radmacher


End file.
